Jack O'Lantern
by bubblegum x princess
Summary: [1shot] Axel and Roxas have been given the unfortunate task of carving the pumpkins for the Organization’s Halloween party. Only problem, it’s harder than it looks. What’s a Nobody to do?


**Jack O'Lantern  
**Author: bubblegum x princess  
Genre: General/Humor  
Rating: G  
Summary: Axel and Roxas have been given the unfortunate task of carving the pumpkins for the Organization's Halloween party. Only problem, it's harder than it looks. What's a Nobody to do?

**Disclaimer:** I own Axel and Roxas' carving knives, Square Enix and Disney own everything else.

**Author's Note:** Yes, a Halloween fic. Yes, it's a little early. Do I care? No. And you shouldn't either. Embrace the earliness. I am such a cutesey oneshot type of girl.

* * *

"Your pumpkin looks like it was put through a blender and glued back together," Axel snorted.

"Oh yeah?" Roxas countered, "Well, _yours_ looks like Xaldin took his lances and impaled it seven ways from Sunday."

The two friends laughed good-naturedly. They were sitting on the front steps of Castle Oblivion, sleeves of their black Organization coats rolled up to their elbows, gloves removed. Each was clutching a carving knife, a slightly mangled-looking orange pumpkin in front of him.

"Why'd the Superior put us in charge of the pumpkin carving, anyway?" Roxas grumbled when their chuckling had died down.

"Because, last Halloween Demyx was assigned to the job and we ended up with a dozen jack o'lanterns with Led Zeppelin lyrics carved into them," Axel explained. "I swear, give the rocker boy the job…"

Roxas attempted to cut a triangle out of his pumpkin, but ended up with something that looked more like a deformed rectangle. He made a face. "Yeah, but still. Isn't that better than these?" He waved a hand, indicating the misshapen masses of orange goo on the steps in front of them.

"Hey, look at it this way," Axel replied, stabbing his pumpkin more violently than was necessary. "At least we don't have to decorate the castle _or_ set up that haunted house in the library. Our lovely colleagues get that task. Okay, my pumpkin looks like the unfortunate victim of a high-speed car crash." He looked over at the blonde, who had summoned a Keyblade and was currently trying to hack away at the orange sphere in an attempt to fix it.

"Whose stupid idea was it to celebrate Halloween, anyway?" Roxas panted as he slashed at the offending vegetable.

A glob of orange goop hit Axel in the face. He grimaced and peeled it off. "You know the Superior, always trying to make his precious Order feel more unified around the Holidays." He summoned a chakram and looked from the weapon to his pumpkin and back again, contemplating.

His would-be jack o'lantern completely demolished, Roxas' weapon disappeared from his hand and he slumped back against the stairs. "What are we going to do?"

Axel's face suddenly broke into a mischievous grin. With one quick, deadly swipe of his weapon, his own pumpkin was sliced cleanly in two, the force of the attack sending it spinning into the air. "I've got an idea."

-

"I have to admit, I am impressed, VIII and XIII," Xemnas said, gazing approvingly at the two dozen perfectly carved jack o'lanterns gleaming at him from their places on the front steps. "I had my doubts when I assigned you this extremely important job, but you have managed to succeed admirably. Thanks to you, this Halloween will be an affair to remember." The Superior gave a curt nod and strode back inside, his cloak billowing behind him in the cool autumn breeze.

Axel and Roxas watched him go, keeping determinedly straight faces until he vanished.

"Wow," Roxas grinned when it was only him, Axel and the glowing faces of the carved pumpkins. "I can't believe how easy that was. Good idea, Axel."

The redhead smirked. "I only wish I'd thought of it sooner. Come on."

Roxas nodded and followed his friend through the Dark Portal he'd conjured. They emerged into another world, and immediately sought out the being they were looking for.

"Thanks a lot for that," Axel said appreciatively.

"Yeah, you saved us a lot of trouble. I don't know how we can repay you," Roxas added.

"Oh, it was my pleasure," Jack Skellington said with a toothy grin, "And I'm sure we can think of something. Happy Halloween!"

-

-

the end.


End file.
